So Sorry
by RFW022500
Summary: After getting lost in  the woods with eachother Edd and Marie get to know eachother better. Crappy Summary I know, but please R&R. this is my first story so it might be kinda BLEAH.
1. Chapter 1

So Sorry

Chapter 1~ Marie's POV

I glanced up at the smooth surface of the pallid ceiling. I would have to make some time to paint it later. After all, this was _my _room. How nice it was to no longer have to share a room with my sisters, don't get me wrong, I love them, but I'm getting sick of having their crap strewn all about our bedroom. It was strange getting our own house after all those years of living in a trailer.

"Marie! Mom said we have to start unpacking!" Lee called up the staircase. I sighed and started walking towards the piles of brown cardboard boxes, looking for ones with my name on it. There were only about three medium sized ones, and Lee and May had already helped bring in the new furniture.

After I finished putting things on shelves and hanging up my clothes, I lied down on my bed. Thoughts started buzzing around my head all centered around one thing, Double D. It probably freaked him out that we now lived in the neighborhood; the thought of his face when (and if) he realized this made me want to giggle.

My thoughts were interrupted almost as soon as they popped into my head as Lee and May strode in.

"Hey Marie, wanna go celebrate the new move by goin and seeing the Eds?' May Giggled

"Yeah, sure. I've been meaning to see Edd for awhile now. I kneed to talk to him." I answered as we started down the stairs.

"Marie, stop being all cliché!" May whined obviously eager to share a new word she'd learned somewhere.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see our boyfriends!" Lee Called, already farther ahead than us. "I think I hear em!" Sure enough, a few yards ahead we heard them. Eddy and Ed messing around while Double D set up the scam. Stifling our snickers, we crouched in the bush. I thought that for once Lee and May had developed some sense and sneak out of the bushes unseen, as my tactic had been for years.

It was a stupid thought.

After about ten seconds, they jumped out and pounced on Ed and Eddy. Rolling my eyes, I looked around for Double D. It wasn't long before I found him trying to sneak away, looking all around for me. So cute. I pressed myself up against the ground or fence which ever would be the most convenient at the time. . It happened to be the ground. Not like I cared much or anything, I don't mind getting dirty, or scratched up a bit.

Double D exhaled thinking he was in the clear that was when I chose to strike. Going along the fence, I snuck in front of him when he wasn't looking.

When he turned around he stepped forward at the same time, we were now nose-to-nose, something I hadn't expected. Trying hard to hide my blushing I smirked the way I would've if this had gone according to plan and he broke out in a cold sweat, and stood there, frozen with fear.

Then he did something totally unexpected, yet totally like him.

"Why Marie," He said, fear gone. "You're filthy! And all scratched up too! Come on, we've got to get you cleaned up…" He grabbed my wrist in an attempt to drag me away. I pulled away and backed up.

" What are you _doing?"_ I snapped without really meaning to.

" I- I…"

" You're not supposed to help me! You're supposed to like cringe or something.."

" I didn't mean to offend you in any way.."

" That's just the problem! You care too much! You never hurt anyone, you almost never yell, and you're too understanding! Where's your one flaw?"

"You- Trust me Marie, you don't wann- _want to_ see my flaw."

" And what if I do want to?"

" I'm very protective of it, and, with all due respect, I wouldn't let you see it."

" Why?"

" Marie, I wouldn't let Ed and Eddy see it, my family members are the only people who I ever have, and most likely ever will, willingly see it… my flaw that is."

" Hey…."

" What is it?"

" I don't hear anyone anymore, where are they?"

" Oh my,"

" What?"

" That means we're alone,"

" Hey… we are…" I said smirking and advancing on him again. He broke out in that cold sweat again and backed away.

" M-M- Marie…"

" Relax, I'm just kidding."

" No, look around…"

" Where are we, I didn't realize we were walking…" I said, glancing around.

" Neither did I but I suppose we were…"

" Weird…"

" Very."

We were in a large field of green grass and flowers. A small creek ran through the middle of it. Even if we were hopelessly lost, the sight was "breathtaking…"

" What?" asked Double D, guess I said that last word out loud.

" Nothing…" I said quickly, blushing.

" How are we supposed to get back?" He shouted, panicking now. " What about my schoolwork? WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING I'VE EVER KNOWN!" At this point, I slapped him. Hard.

" Okay, first we have to find out where the hell we are."

" Language Marie."

" Then we oughta find a way outta here." I pulled out my phone, an iPhone I saved up for, nobody knows I have it but me.

" Where on earth did you get that? Oh, my… did you… please tell me you didn't…"

" Steal it? Nah, saved up for awhile…" I said trying to turn it on. " Crap batteries' dead. We'll have to find our way out without directions…"

" W-Without d-directions? What if we get even more lost? Then what?"

" Will you relax? Geez… Now, all rivers lead to the ocean right?"

" Yes…"

" Um, it was a rhetorical question, but okay… now maybe this creek goes either in or out of the swimming hole, in that case we should be back at the cul-de-sac in no time."

" You figured that all out in less than thirty seconds, yet you have a D- or an F in almost everything?" He asked incredulously

" I'm not stupid."

" I never said you were."

" C'mon, if we're gonna make it back to the cul-de-sac in time for you to do your obsessive cleaning sticky note thing…"

"I'll have you know those sticky notes were left by my parents with chores for me to finish if they return home tonight, they'll be so angry with me…!"

" Okay okay, sorry I said anything then. Let's just start walking. Hey by the way, how'd you know what my basic grades are?"

" I, er… I…. I guessed?"

" Dweeb."

" Probably." He said chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After hours of wandering aimlessly through the woods it both directions, we gave up all hope, we were lost. Of course, as we made our way back to the clearing where we started, Double D started freaking out.

"MARIE!" he shouted, shaking me, then quickly realizing he had made contact and with me and pulled back, blushing. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" he screamed franticly, while flailing his arms. Again I slapped him, for the second time that day just to shut him up.

"Will you… SHUT UP? Asking what we're gonna do isn't giving us any help! Now will you please help me figure out a plan to get us back home?"

As soon as I spat the words at him I wished I could take them back. He looked so hurt I thought he would cry " I- I'm sorry Double D, It's just I'm under a lot of pressure, I trust you can relate to that… Can't you?" He smiled a little bit.

" Oww…" he said, rubbing his jaw. " You know Marie, you don't always have to slap so hard."

" Sorry… But we still need a plan."

" Alright, just give me time to think…"

We sat out there for what seemed like hours; it wasn't until the sun started going down that we finally realized that we had to hurry up and get the hell outta here unless we wanted to stay the night out here, which, knowing Double D… It just wouldn't be a good idea.

" Umm… Dee?" I said lightly tapping his shoulder.

" Mmm?" He mumbled, lost in thought.

" Do you have, like a plan yet?"

" Almost. But it will require some time to put in action, given our limited resources and all…"

" Whataya need?"

" A car axle, preferably new, a garbage can lid, 3 tires, rope…"

" Anything else?"

" Not off the top of my head, no. I'll find you if I think of anything else."

" Fine. See ya in an hour… maybe two." I said running off into the woods.

**What on earth could DD be planning? I have no idea, seriously I don't. Thanks to all who are reading my crappy story. Sorry it took so long to update and all I have to show for it is this little midget chapter. So I'm sorry. R&R ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

So Sorry~ Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long period of time without an update, my computer got a virus and I lost some of my stuff, including chapter 3, so I had to redo it all from scratch.**

***Random part where Eddy and Ed take over the story.***

"Eddy! Double D is gone! We are no longer three as Double D in not with you or me!" Ed sobbed.

"ED! Calm down okay? Friggin Marie probably took him prisoner in her trailer… we'll just have to wait 'till she lets him go." Eddy snapped, scratching his head.

"…BUT EDDY…" Ed said threatening to cry as he made a puppy dog face at Eddy.

"Ed? C'mon lumpy, don't pull that crap on me… Ugh. I swear Ed if we get attacked again today I'll kill ya. C'mon… lets go."

"Eddy! The Kankers turned their trailer invisible!" Ed Shouted, flailing his arms, and falling down.

"Ed shut up. Where the heck is their trailer… Double D-… oh, riiight." Eddy said, momentairily forgetting that Double D was the reason they were in the trailer park in the first place.

Suddenly Ed grabbed Eddy's shoulder spinning him around halfway.

"New house." Ed said simply, pointing in the direction of the Kankers' new house.

"What the heck are you talking about lumpy? That house has been there since Double D moved here!"

"But look, no sign thingy!" Ed said noticing, in a rare moment of semi-normalness, that there was no FOR SALE sign.

"Ya don't think…"

"Doorbell."

"Come on." Eddy sighed questioning how his dimwitted friend could go from almost normal, to… Ed in such a short amount of time.

Eddy was surprised he didn't knock the door down given how hard he pounded on it.

"Whadda ya want?" Lee said bitter at the moment, disregarding the fact that it was Eddy. "We're kinda busy her!"

"With what?" Eddy asked, wanting to end their conversation quickly.

"Like you don't know, Fess up. Where's Marie?"

"As if I know! We came here to find Double D!"

"Oh, so we automatically have him. You honestly think we would stoop so low as to take one of you hostage?"

"Well, yeah… you've done it before. Remember?"

"Heh, yeah… good times…" Lee Trailed off lost in her memories.

"So? WHERE THE HELL IS DOUBLE D?" Eddy shouted, having lost his patience with Lee.

"WHERE'S MARIE?" Lee shouted, matching his tone.

"I DON'T KNOW! Sheesh!"

"Well we don't know were Double D is, SO SCRAM!" Lee shouted, slamming the door.

As Eddy and Ed walked back to Ed's front porch to think. (Ed sobbing the whole time.)


End file.
